


[Fandom stats] AO3 bookmark viewer: a tool for creators

by toastystats (destinationtoast)



Series: Fandom Stats [70]
Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Meta, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinationtoast/pseuds/toastystats
Summary: If you're an AO3 author/creator and want to view bookmarks of your works, this tool may help!





	[Fandom stats] AO3 bookmark viewer: a tool for creators

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted on Tumblr](http://destinationtoast.tumblr.com/post/145421517569/ao3-bookmark-viewer).

We made a thing! \o/  [@annathecrow](https://tmblr.co/muscJNnZ7z9BepTd5QatYRA) and [@esgibter](https://tmblr.co/mRZLTDxEM1lMC5LlJv5_3gw) and I have been working on a site at [fandomstats.org](http://fandomstats.org/) (which I will talk about more in a separate post). But I wanted to share this Bookmark Viewer right now because [this post](http://destinationtoast.tumblr.com/post/114598910014/see-bookmarks-of-your-works-for-ao3-creators) has gotten very popular lately, and this tool is an easier way to see bookmarks of your AO3 works.

It looks like this:

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNfIAP2nBhjNxva3s1oYWyv_nDghuCmNa8INN4wE96IKzjWYKtksd627_5d-6cisA/photo/AF1QipP0J6943-54CkmPPweRimeuTU9YRZjDXJiyO0E2?key=UzBPVlZCQ3p1S1VnWHVkM2tDR3lQNGs2VmRBM3BR)

[Go try it out](http://fandomstats.com/ao3-bookmark-viewer)!

(Known limitation: if your username is something like “Bucky” or “Sherlock,” you’ll get back a lot of irrelevant bookmarks that aren’t actually about your fanworks.  Sorry about that! You can still view your bookmarks on AO3, one work at a time – just click on the number next to Bookmarks for each work.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome, but I’m in the middle of a massive fandom stats backup due to Tumblr purge, so I may be slow to respond.


End file.
